Atlantis Emails
by Bushy Squirrel
Summary: Original. Has been revamped. Check out profile for link to updated, edited version.
1. The Original Email

Hey, peoples...

It's been a while since I've written anything, so I would gather that I'm kinda rusty...

McKay **imalemon**

Sheppard **clownswilleatme**

Ronon **cavemanconan**

Teyla **athosiangirl**

Carter **coffeelover**

Zelenka **czechitout**

Keller **drwisconsin**

Lorne **geekguard2**

Those are the main people for this. Anyone else, I'll put up before the chapter who they are.

**generalflyboy** is General O'Neill

-----------

Sheppard went through email after email, bored out of his mind, until he came up to an email that General O'Neill sent him. Grinning, he opened it.

_**From: generalflyboystargateintranet.usaf**_

_**To: clownswilleatmestargateintranet.usaf**_

_**subject: If you get bored...**_

Hey, Sheppard. Checking up on you. Hope you're not letting anything happen to my favorite Air Force colonel. Anyways, found out that SGA-1 has to stay city-side for a while, so I decided to be merciful and give you something to occupy yourself with. Have fun!

_Quiz Yourself, Get To Know Your Friends_

1. What is your name?

General Jonathan O'Neill

2. What's your job?

Head of Homeworld Security

3. What would you rather be doing right now?

Be back at the SGC

4. What _should_ you be doing right now?

Going over the paperwork I received from the Joint Chiefs

5. What's your favorite TV show?

The Simpsons

6. Movie?

The Simpsons Movie

7. Person?

Homer Simpson

8. Do you have a crush on anybody?

Now why would I tell you that?

9. What is your fondest memory?

I would have to say the day we got Danny-boy back from his ascension...

10. What is your worst?

The day Doc Fraiser got killed.

11. Banana.

Pineapple-orange

12.When do you want to retire?

I was _supposed_ to retire eleven years ago...

13. Who are you sending this to?

Lt. Col. John Sheppard of Atlantis.

14. Why?

Cuz...

15. Who's your best friend?

Danny-boy

16. Gotta secret you haven't told anyboy?

Black Ops. Nuff said.

17. Sci-Fi or Fantasy?

Sci-Fi

18. Do you play an instrument?

nope...don't plan on it

19. What is your most embarassing moment?

I would have to say that I've had too many to count, so they all blend together...

20. Anything you want to add?

Get everyone's answers. I need a good laugh, myself...

Blinking, surprised that O'Neill had sent him, Sheppard quickly copy and pasted the quiz onto a blank email, filling in his own answers.


	2. Sheppard's results

McKay layed down on his bed, sighing in relief. None of the scientists had done anything wrong in the labs today, and he was off for the rest of the night. Now, he could finally rest and maybe actually get some sleep. Instantly, he whinced at the sound of his laptop beeping. Sitting back up, he snatched it off his side table. Glaring at the screen, he swore when he saw that he had an email. Opening his inbox, he rolled his eyes when he saw that it was from Sheppard.

"Seriously. You'd think the man would just could just talk to me in person..." With an irritated sigh, he opened the email, pausing when he saw what it was.

_**From: clownswilleatmestargateintranet.usaf**_

_**To: imalemonstargateintranet.usaf**_

_**subject: Rather interesting...**_

Got this from General O'Neill...thought it was kinda fun...

_Quiz Yourself, Get To Know Your Friends_

1. What is your name?

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard

2. What's your job?

Base Commanding Officer of Atlantis, commander of SGA-1

3. What would you rather be doing right now?

Surfing

4. What _should_ you be doing right now?

Going through the paperwork of my new recruits

5. What's your favorite TV show?

Monday Night Football

6. Movie?

Remember the Titans

7. Person?

Evil Knievel

8. Do you have a crush on anybody?

Kinda

9. What is your fondest memory?

Flying in one of the 'jumpers over Old Lantea for the first time

10. What is your worst?

The day we lost Carson

11. Banana.

Strawberry

12.When do you want to retire?

Not for a long, _long_ time

13. Who are you sending this to?

Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph. D, CSO of Atlantis

14. Why?

Why wouldn't I?

15. Who's your best friend?

-see question 13-

16. Gotta secret you haven't told anyboy?

I was fat as a kid. Wasn't in any sports, and was majorly unpopular.

17. Sci-Fi or Fantasy?

Gotta go with Fantasy. My life has too much Sci-fi to deal with...

18. Do you play an instrument?

guitar

19. What is your most embarassing moment?

When I watched the security tapes of when I first had Thalen in me...

20. Anything you want to add?

Just fill it out and pass it on, Rodney...

Not much of a person to actually take orders, McKay pulled himself up to lean against his headboard, knowing full well whom he was gonna send this to.


	3. McKay's answers

As tempting as it was to throw her laptop through the window, Carter kept her cool and opened yet _another_ email. God, now she knew why Jack hated being the BCO of the SGC. As she closed the email from Dr. Miko Kusinagi, she whinced when she saw the name 'Rodney McKay' on the next email. Biting her lip, she opened it.

_**From: imalemonstargateintranet.usaf**_

_**To: coffeeloverstargateintranet.usaf**_

_**subject: I'm not the only one who needs time off...**_

Seriously, Sam. You've been working much harder and longer than even I have, lately. After all, the science department isn't the only thing you really have to worry about, anymore. So, after reading this ridiculous thing that Sheppard sent me, something caused me to fill it out myself and pass it on to you. I think I might have been mentally infected last time I was off-world...

_Quiz Yourself, Get To Know Your Friends_

1. What is your name?

Dr. Rodney McKay

2. What's your job?

Chief Science Officer of Atlantis, member of SGA-1

3. What would you rather be doing right now?

Sleeping

4. What _should_ you be doing right now?

Going over the projects the new scientists are doing. They don't know jack shit about the technology here, could ruin one of the labs, but Radek kicked me out of the labs anyways...

5. What's your favorite TV show?

Don't watch much, really...

6. Movie?

Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

7. Person?

Einstein

8. Do you have a crush on anybody?

A certain medical doctor...

9. What is your fondest memory?

Actually getting Atlantis to fly with only part of a ZPM...

10. What is your worst?

Doranda...

11. Banana.

Lemony-fresh

12.When do you want to retire?

When I can find somebody who is actually _willing_ to take my job, and is capable of doing so.

13. Who are you sending this to?

Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter, leader of Atlantis Expedition

14. Why?

You need time to relax, Sam.

15. Who's your best friend?

Lt. Col. 'I gotta volunteer for _every single_ suicide mission'...

16. Gotta secret you haven't told anyboy?

I have three kids. A 22 year-old and twin 16 year-olds.

17. Sci-Fi or Fantasy?

Mix of both

18. Do you play an instrument?

piano

19. What is your most embarassing moment?

I gotta say my most embarassing moment was when I got shot in the ass with an arrow off-world, and Carson had to use morphine on me...come to think of it, I don't think I have all the copies of _that_ particular security tape...

20. Anything you want to add?

Night, Sam. Hope you find this as ridiculous as I did...


	4. Poor Carter

Finally managing to wake up all the way, Jennifer sat down in the mess hall with her laptop. About to open her inbox, a certain member of SGA-1 sat down across from her.

"Hey, Jennifer..." She looked up, smiling.

"Hello, Rodney. Have a nice night? I heard about the new scientists." She let out a giggle as he groaned.

"I do not know how those idiots got their degrees, because you'd think they'd know how to take orders since they have them." Keller shrugged, taking a sip of her apple juice.

"Well, I don't know, Rodney. All my doctors came pre-trained, courtesy of Carson. And I don't get any replacements until the unfortunate event that one dies, or if one decides to quit."

"Lucky..." Rolling her eyes, Keller smiled as she looked back down at her laptop, clicking on her inbox. She rose her eyebrows when she only saw one email. Seeing this, McKay spoke up.

"Everything fine, Jennifer?" She looked back up, nodding.

"Yeah, Rodney. It's just, I only have one email. I thought I'd have more I would have to go through today."

"Then be happy you have less work to do this morning. As for me, I'm off to the labs. Make sure they're still intact." With a nod, he excused himself. Shaking her head, helpless to think how humorous his situation was, Keller clicked open her email.

_**From: coffeeloverstargateintranet.usaf**_

_**To: drwisconsinstargateintranet.usaf**_

_**subject: Pure boredom...**_

Hey, Keller. Don't ask me why I'm filling this out. I got it from McKay, and figured I needed a break from all the work I'm neck deep in...

_Quiz Yourself, Get To Know Your Friends_

1. What is your name?

Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter

2. What's your job?

Head of the Atlantis Expedition

3. What would you rather be doing right now?

Hanging out with my old team, SG-1

4. What _should_ you be doing right now?

Reading through more emails that deal with work

5. What's your favorite TV show?

The Simpsons...(O'Neill got me addicted...)

6. Movie?

The Simpsons Movie...(again...I blame O'Neill...)

7. Person?

General O'Neill

8. Do you have a crush on anybody?

Frat Regs say I can not have a relationship with-in my Chain of Command (Though, honestly, I've liked Jack since I first met him, and he knows it.)

9. What is your fondest memory?

Finally beating the Ori

10. What is your worst?

When Janet Fraiser died...I was the one who ended up telling Cassie...

11. Banana.

with chocolate

12.When do you want to retire?

Not for a long time. I love my job too much...

13. Who are you sending this to?

Dr. Jennifer Keller, CMO of Atlantis

14. Why?

The first person I'd send this to is the one who sent it to me, so I can't annoy him with this chain email. -pout-

15. Who's your best friend?

Currently, Vala Mal Doran...

16. Gotta secret you haven't told anyboy?

-singsong voice- We went to the moon, in 1969...

17. Sci-Fi or Fantasy?

Fantasy. I live in a Sci-fi world...

18. Do you play an instrument?

no. though, I've always wanted to play the cello

19. What is your most embarassing moment?

My first year in the program, I ended up getting infected off-world. I later found out that in my 'notmyself'ness, I tried to seduce Colonel O'Neill...

20. Anything you want to add?

Not that I can think of...


	5. Keller Opens Up

Lorne pinched the bridge of his nose as one of the new recruits, yet again, failed the test he had set.

"How many times must I tell you people? Pegasus isn't like the Milky Way! When we use apprehended weapons we have gained from the Wraith, they stun on the first shot!" A chuckle could be heard behind him. Extremely pissed off by the newbies, he turned around to yell at the person when he saw that it was Sheppard, leaning on the door frame.

"Sir..." Sheppard shook his head in amusement.

"Relax, Lorne. They'll eventually figure it out. Why don't you take a break, before you end up hurting one of them?" Lorne sighed.

"That sounds like a good idea, sir. Never before have I thought that training the scientists was easy compared to this." Sheppard full out laughed this time. The new recruits took this chance to dash out of the other door.

"The scientists are civilians, Lorne. We can teach them things that we can't teach the marines because it'd interfere with their training."

"Name _one_..." Lorne crossed his arms, waiting for his commanding officer to answer.

"Torture. Technically, we're required to teach the marines rules that follow the Geneva convention. This means we can't teach them things like water boarding. But the civilians, like _McKay_ for example, we can be taught how to do it because _technically_ we're not teaching them anything. We're just 'answering their questions'." Lorne froze, soaking all of this in.

"You haven't been teaching Dr. McKay how to torture someone, have you?" Sheppard rose his eyebrows.

"I'm just saying that McKay has a _steep_ learning curve..." The smirk on Sheppard's face told Lorne all he needed to know. Going pale, Lorne nodded.

"I think I'll take your advice and take a break."

"Good plan, since the recruits you were training high-tailed it outta here a couple minutes ago." Turning around, confirming what Sheppard just said, Lorne sighed in relief. Turning back to Sheppard, Lorne nodded again.

"Yeah, a break sounds good." Shaking his head, Sheppard pushed himself off the door frame and walked away, leaving Lorne alone in the training room. Lorne walked over to the bench with his things, collapsing onto it. Pulling out his laptop, he decided to check his emails.

_**From: drwisconsinstargateintranet.usaf**_

_**To: geekguard2stargateintranet.usaf**_

_**subject: To pass the time**_

Hello, Evan. I've heard that you are on duty to teach the new military recruits this time around, so I decided to forward this to you, hopefully giving you something to laugh about.

_Quiz Yourself, Get To Know Your Friends_

1. What is your name?

Dr. Jennifer Keller

2. What's your job?

Chief Medical Officer of the Atlantis Expedition

3. What would you rather be doing right now?

Relaxing back home in Wisconsin with a certain scientist...

4. What _should_ you be doing right now?

Nothing, really. My shift doesn't start for another half an hour.

5. What's your favorite TV show?

House

6. Movie?

Back to the Future (all three)

7. Person?

The certain scientist I mentioned in question 3

8. Do you have a crush on anybody?

Said certain scientist

9. What is your fondest memory?

When I was given my medical degree.

10. What is your worst?

I have several because several terrible things have happened in my time here...

11. Banana.

and peanutbutter sandwich

12.When do you want to retire?

I haven't really thought of it, before.

13. Who are you sending this to?

Major Evan Lorne, 2IC of the Atlantis Military Contingent and Head of Security

14. Why?

It's an act of mercy on my part, distracting you from the new recruits...

15. Who's your best friend?

I would have to say Dr. Miko Kusinagi. We partner up a lot during Girl's Poker Night every week...

16. Gotta secret you haven't told anyboy?

There's a reason why it's a secret.

17. Sci-Fi or Fantasy?

I've always loved fantasy.

18. Do you play an instrument?

No, I don't.

19. What is your most embarassing moment?

When Colonel Carter, Dr. McKay, and I were underground in the Genii mining vacility, it was mentioned that we might have to make a rope with our clothes. Not exactly knowing that we weren't going to make it right that moment, I started to undress. I had my jacket off and my shirt half-way off before I noticed that Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay were looking at me rather weirdly...

20. Anything you want to add?

You tell ANYONE about what happened with Carter and McKay, and I'll get out the big needles during your next check-up, Lorne...


	6. Silly Lorne

The two scientists Radek was swearing at scurried out as he turned to what they were working on previously. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe how idiotic they were. Just when he thought he had nothing to worry about, McKay walked in.

"Saw Smiths and Delaine run outta here. What happened?" Radek sighed, turning to look at McKay.

"They make huge mistakes. Almost make new artifact blow up. How you deal is big mystery..." McKay rose his eyebrows at Radek's broken English. Normally, the man was rather fluent.

"Well, then transfer the project over to Miko. Take her off making the shield stronger. We can put that on the back burner right now..." McKay took the laptop from Radek, looking it over. Rolling his eyes at the equations, he gave the laptop back to Radek and headed over to his station.

"Radek, when did you get here this morning? You're more irritated than normal." Radek twitched as he set the laptop down.

"Who said I left?" This made McKay instantly turn in his seat to look at Radek.

"You've been here all night! Jesus Christ, Radek, go get some sleep! You kicked me out last night. Well, I'm kicking you out now. I can't have one of the few intelligent scientists here collapsing on me in the middle of an equation." Grumbling, making to protest but stopping at the look on McKay's face, Radek surrendered and handed over a different laptop.

"All the work I did last night. Should be be obivous what I was thinking. I be back later."

"_After_ you've slept, Radek. _After_ you've slept." Rolling his eyes at McKay's mother-hening, something he knew the man would deny to his dying breath, Radek grabbed his personal laptop from a near by table and headed out the door.

SGA

As soon as Radek was about to lay down, he broke down and gave in to the urge to make one last check on work. Bringing up his email, he saw that he had an email from Major Lorne, and wondered why he emailed him and not Rodney on something.

_**From: geekguard2stargateintranet.usaf**_

_**To: czechitoutstargateintranet.usaf**_

_**subject: Don't ask...**_

Honestly, Doc, I have no idea why I'm passing this on. It might have to do with the conversation I just had with Colonel Sheppard...

_Quiz Yourself, Get To Know Your Friends_

1. What is your name?

Major Evan Lorne

2. What's your job?

Second-in-Command of the Atlantis Military contingent, Head of Security, commander of SGA-2

3. What would you rather be doing right now?

Beating the crap out of a few new recruits...

4. What _should_ you be doing right now?

Taking a break, which I am...

5. What's your favorite TV show?

Law and Order

6. Movie?

Die Hard with a Vengence

7. Person?

The man who invented alcohol, right now. it changes...

8. Do you have a crush on anybody?

no at the moment

9. What is your fondest memory?

Being off-world with SG-1 the one time I was. Amazing, seeing them work...

10. What is your worst?

It's classified

11. Banana.

Sorry. I prefer blueberries...

12.When do you want to retire?

Damn, it's too early in my life to think of retirement.

13. Who are you sending this to?

Dr. Radek Zelenka, 2IC of the Atlantis Science Department

14. Why?

No offense doc, but I'm doing this out of pure boredom and the need to relax...

15. Who's your best friend?

Chuck, the Gate Techie...(annoys him to hell when I call him that. -grin-)

16. Gotta secret you haven't told anyboy?

Black Ops. Every secret I have is classified.

17. Sci-Fi or Fantasy?

I live with enough of both, thank you very much.

18. Do you play an instrument?

No, but I _do_ paint.

19. What is your most embarassing moment?

I think I've had too many to think of just one.

20. Anything you want to add?

Not really...


	7. Earth Humor

Teyla pulled the laptop McKay had borrowed to her closer as she lay on the bed in the infirmary. On their most recent mission, she had broken her leg in a couple places, and was to remain in the infirmary until Dr. Keller thought it healed enough for her to move around on her own. Smiling at the game programs McKay obviously forgot he had loaded onto the laptop, Teyla opened up the Stargate Intranet and logged in.

Ironicly, Teyla at first thought that the idea of this 'intranet' in the Stargate program of Earth would have been rather boring. But now, she thought it quite entertaining, not to mention it made things easier. It saved a lot paperwork that had to do with the missions, and it made it easier for her to plan things out with friends in the city when she had little time to talk to them in person.

Pulling up her inbox for the 'email account' McKay had shown her, Teyla skimmed over the topics of the emails. Seeing several that had to do with work, she paused when she came to an email she had received from Dr. Zelenka. Smiling, she clicked it open.

_**From: czechitoutstargateintranet.usaf**_

_**To: athosiangirlstargateintranet.usaf**_

_**subject: Some more entertaining Earth culture**_

I was forwarded this from Major Lorne, and I thought it would be rather entertaining for you. If you want to send this to someone, just copy and paste it in a new email, delete my answers, and type in your own. If anything seems rather odd, blame it on our rather weird sense of humor...

_Quiz Yourself, Get To Know Your Friends_

1. What is your name?

Dr. Radek Zelenka, Ph. D

2. What's your job?

Second in Command of the Atlantis Science Department

3. What would you rather be doing right now?

Working on the department's big project we have right now.

4. What _should_ you be doing right now?

Sleeping. McKay kicked me out of the labs when he came in this morning...

5. What's your favorite TV show?

Star Trek

6. Movie?

Dune

7. Person?

Sir Issac Newton

8. Do you have a crush on anybody?

No

9. What is your fondest memory?

When the Intergalactic Bridge worked for the first time

10. What is your worst?

Project Arcturus...

11. Banana.

Apple

12.When do you want to retire?

Haven't really thought of it.

13. Who are you sending this to?

Teyla Emmagen, Leader of the Athosians and member of SGA-1

14. Why?

I figured you would want to learn a bit more on Earth's strange culture.

15. Who's your best friend?

Best friend? Can't say I really have one. Though, my closest would have to be Dr. McKay. (though, I would never tell _him_ that)

16. Gotta secret you haven't told anyboy?

A few

17. Sci-Fi or Fantasy?

Even though my life is full of it, I would have to choose Sci Fi.

18. Do you play an instrument?

No.

19. What is your most embarassing moment?

I would rather not say...

20. Anything you want to add?

Again, if anything about this is confusing, Teyla, just ask.


	8. Semihumored Teyla

Ronon was, to say the least, shocked. The fact that they expected him to actually use one of those things was unbelievable. Grunting as a passing marine tried to help him out, Ronon was close to throwing the stupid 'laptop' at the wall as the terrified man scurried away. He was about to, also, but stopped as he heard giggling. Looking at the source of the noise, he glared at the woman.

"You think this is funny?" She nodded, walking up to sitting next to him. She leaned against him arm, trying to catch her breath, earning a death glare from him.

"I'm sorry, Ronon. It's just so amusing watching you try to use one of these things. Here, let me help you." Miko Kusinagi took the laptop from him, setting it on her own lap.

"What do you want to do?" He grunted.

"Sheppard said I needed to check something called an 'email' from now on to get team meeting info and such." Miko nodded, clearly still amused.

"Well, then you're lucky you're friends with one of the scientists who helped Dr. McKay set up the Stargate Intranet. I can tell you anything you want to know about this." Typing away, Miko laughed when she brought up his email inbox.

"What now?" She paused, turning to look at him.

"Clearly, Dr. McKay is the one who made your email account. You email name is 'Caveman Conan'." Ronon growled, bringing out another smile from Miko.

"Relax. It's actually kinda cute. After all, his name says he's a lemon, which is ironic. Anyways, there's nothing here about any missions. All these subjects just look trivial. Looking for any emails from somebody?" Ronon shrugged.

"Teyla send me any?" Going over the list, Miko nodded.

"One. It says 'Strange Earth Humor' in the subject line. Looks interesting." Clicking it open, Miko let out yet another laugh, confusing Ronon completely.

"You know, I could just go to one of my other friends here to help me with my emails, Miko." Slowly catching her breath, Miko put the laptop into Ronon's hands.

"Read that. If you want to do what it suggests, I'll help you send it..."

_**From: **_

_**To: **_

_**subject: Strange Earth Humor**_

Dr. Zelenka sent this to me, Ronon. Said that it would help show how strange Earth humor is. I am inclined to agree with him. Oh, well. If you wish to send it to someone else, fill in your own answers and forward it on.

_Quiz Yourself, Get To Know Your Friends_

1. What is your name?

Teyla Emmagen

2. What's your job?

Leader of the Athosians, member of SGA-1

3. What would you rather be doing right now?

Relaxing in my own quarters

4. What _should_ you be doing right now?

Staying right where I am. Here in the infirmary.

5. What's your favorite TV show?

I have taken a liking to the television show, Star Trek

6. Movie?

I would have to say that I like the movie, Jason X. It is a rather...to quote John...corny movie. But there is someone in it that I think everyone here would recognize...

7. Person?

My favorite person? I would have to say, my father, Tagan.

8. Do you have a crush on anybody?

No, I do not.

9. What is your fondest memory?

When my father took me on my first trade mission

10. What is your worst?

There are so many...

11. Banana.

I like them with that caramel dipping sauce the kitchen has for apples.

12.When do you want to retire?

There is no such thing as retirement in my job.

13. Who are you sending this to?

Specialist Ronon Dex, member of SGA-1

14. Why?

Why would I not?

15. Who's your best friend?

Lieutenant Laura Cadman. We spend a lot of time together, and partner up during Girl's Poker Night.

16. Gotta secret you haven't told anyboy?

Very few, if at all.

17. Sci-Fi or Fantasy?

I would have to say Sci-fi, seeing as how that is what Star Trek is.

18. Do you play an instrument?

No, I do not. I can sing, though.

19. What is your most embarassing moment?

I will not say.

20. Anything you want to add?

I suggest you get the help of someone you trust if you decide to fill this out, Ronon.


	9. Back to Sheppard

John bit his lip as he read over the report he was holding. Carter was on his ass, major, to get paperwork done. And since SGA-1 was stuck Atlantis-side for a while, he had plenty of time to do it. Letting out a sigh, he signed his name at the bottom and reached for another report. He didn't particularly like being stuck in his office for long periods of time like this. He normally didn't use it, except for private dressing-downs of smart-assed marines. Dropping his pen, he slowly massaged his temples, trying to make his head ache go away. Hearing his laptop beep, he groaned and reached for it. At least emails were easier to get through than full out paperwork. Pulling the one that made his laptop beep, John let out a laugh and opened it.

_**From: **_

_**To: **_

_**subject: Your planet is weird...**_

Really, Sheppard. You all have a strange sense of entertainment. And why the hell do we have to use a laptop again?

_Quiz Yourself, Get To Know Your Friends_

1. What is your name?

Specialist Ronon Dex

2. What's your job?

Member of SGA-1, Rodney McKay babysitter

3. What would you rather be doing right now?

Sparring

4. What _should_ you be doing right now?

Going over those stupid emails you said I have to be reading

5. What's your favorite TV show?

haven't watched any

6. Movie?

Predator

7. Person?

over all? Melena. alive? my team is all tied up for the spot

8. Do you have a crush on anybody?

no

9. What is your fondest memory?

Killing the wraith that made me a runner

10. What is your worst?

Melena's death

11. Banana.

makes a good nut bread

12.When do you want to retire?

no such thing as retirement for me.

13. Who are you sending this to?

Lt. Col. John Sheppard

14. Why?

Can't think of anyone else to send it to right off hand. Got this from Teyla. Know McKay will rip me a new one if I sent this nonsense to him.

15. Who's your best friend?

Sheppard

16. Gotta secret you haven't told anyboy?

Yep

17. Sci-Fi or Fantasy?

Huh?

18. Do you play an instrument?

no. nor do I sing

19. What is your most embarassing moment?

Like I'd tell _you_

20. Anything you want to add?

Sheppard, this laptop business is bullshit. I'd rather go back to physical, 'I can hold it in my hands', _paper_ paperwork.


	10. Author's Notice

**Notice:** I will be ending _this _version of the story and rewriting it to allow for reformatting and addition of content.

Please watch as each chapter is re-done. I really hope that my writing skills have vastly improved in the last four years since I originally wrote this story.


End file.
